The Clumsy Disease
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: Britain has been knocking stuff over all day. Bumping into things, acting aggressive... I wonder why. I wrote this with my sister.


The Clumsy Disease

Everyone had left today's world meeting, everyone except Britain. He would have been one of the first to leave but luck did not seem to be on his side, less then usual at least.

When he woke up today he saw he was late getting up and didn't have time to either eat or shower like he had planned. He had an absurd amount of trouble putting his tie on too. He was almost late to the meeting due to his car refusing to start but thankfully he wasn't. And a few minutes ago, before he was about to leave, he knocked over a stack of papers and a cup of water next to it that of course spilled all over the paper.

Now he was trying to clean up his mess and savior what he could from it. He groaned when he saw someone walk into the meeting room, probably forgetting something.

"Angleterre? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, pourquoi avez-vous pas encore allè?" France spoke his language, forgetting that England didn't know much French.

Britain, who was very an angry but not in the mood to fight or yell, sighed heavily and tried his hardest not to glare to much at France.

"Damn it France, I'm not in the mood to translate French. If you have something to say, say it in English, please." He continued to pick up his papers in a short silence. "I'm just not having the best day. ...Stupid Germany..."

"Fine, I'll repeat. I said 'England, what are you still doing here? Why did you not go?' ...What did Germany do? I was not here for most of the meeting." France questioned the Brit.

Walking over to Britain, France grabbed some paper towel from on the table and started to help him with his mess of water and paper.

"You should be careful where you walk, Angleterre, the floor will be a bit slippery." When the mess was cleaned up, France helped Britain to his feet before turning towards his seat to get the thing he came back for.

"I saw that stupid Germany yesterday dropping things and bumping into stuff, so of course I asked him what was wrong. Turns out he was just having a clumsy day. But now it appears as if I have caught his clumsiness, stupid twat." As dumb as it sounded, Britain really believed that Germany's clumsiness was contagious somehow.

When France helped Britain up he held one hand against the table to ensure he didn't slip on the floor, as France had warned. However, when he grabbed the table he also grabbed something else... and broke it. He looked at it and hoped that wasn't what France was looking for...

"England, get your hand off that! You just cut your hand!" France quickly took a handkerchief out of his pocket, grabbed Britain's hand, and wrapped it around his injury.

France made sure the handkerchief was tight round Britain's now wounded hand before glaring at him.

"Angleterre, you must be more careful. Dieu, I think you really did catch Germany's clumsiness. Is your hand alright?" France studied Britain's hand to make sure none of the broken object got stuck in it. After, he sighed heavily. "Que dois-je faire avec vous?" He mumbled under his breath.

"You're speaking French again." Britain muttered as he pulled his hand away from France to look at it himself. What did he break, anyway? He looked at the object on the table, then back at France. "I know I caught his clumsiness, the day before yesterday Germany said he saw Japan having these same issues. Don't you see, first Japan, then Germany, and now me."

"Oui, I see." France took the broken object off the table. Of course, it was what he was looking for, his handmade recorder. (Why he brought that there, I don't know.) "Magnifique, I think you broke my work of art and peace of mind..."

Again, France sighed and tried to pick up all of the pieces of his homemade object.

"It's going to take some time to fix it, but I can't really blame you, can I?" France said this more to himself then to Britain, but still said it loud and clear. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine. Good day, I'm going home. I think I may have headache." Britain held his hand against his head, leaving the room suddenly. Little did he know he was leaving behind his 'clumsy disease' as well.

~The Next Morning, Somewhere~

France instantly knew something was wrong. He rolled on to his side and looked at his clock. He shot out of bed gathering a bunch of clothes and dashing into his hotel's bathroom. The clock read 6:25. He had to be at today's meeting by 6:50. That gave him about twenty five minutes to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast...

All he got done was getting dressed and grabbing an apple to eat, he made it to the meeting just in time too.

Hurrying into the meeting room, just as a little kid would do if they were trying to get to class on time, he sat down just as the meeting started.

France noticed that Britain was sitting beside him, looking quite bored actually. He found a piece of paper, wrote something on it, then passed it to Britain.

 _"You gave me your disease, you imbècile!"_

Britain smirked at what France wrote and scribbled something else on the paper and passed it back.

 _"Yes, thank you for that. Or should I say 'merci'?"_

France scribbled something onto the paper, everyone in the room watched as the French man passed the note to the English man.

 _"Screw you, Angleterre. But merci for using my language for once."_

France smirked as Britain read the note.

* * *

 **Dieu = God**

 **Que dois-je faire avec vous = What am I to do with you**

 **Magnifique = Magnificent**

 **Oui = Yes**

 **Imbècile = (I'll let you look it up, I'm trying to keep as much swearing out of this as I can.)**

 **Merci = Thank you**

 **I wrote as Britain and my sister wrote as France. And... if she ever finds this (she reads a lot of fan fiction)... Sorry I changed some of the wording. If any translations are wrong blame Google.  
**

 **Feel free to tell me my mistakes!**


End file.
